Secrets behind these eyes
by wickedlovely1
Summary: Kagome has moved from city to city all her life due to her fathers line of "work". Life at home isnt at all what it appears and Kagome is desperately looking for a way out. Settling down in a new city her senior year, her goal is to avoid all confrontation with anyone. New friends, enemies, and a familiar face threaten to expose all the secrets shes kept so close. Its in her eyes..
1. Chapter 1: familiar faces

_**Chapter1~ familiar faces**_

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror that covered an entire wall in her room. Its her first day at her new school and she's been dreading it. Its October 8 which means the semester already started, she didn't really care about friends or anything because she didn't plan to get close to anyone here, no that wasn't why she was dreading today.

She was already behind in her classes what with her being late in the semester and she reeeaaalllyyyy couldn't afford any failing grades. Rolling her eyes she glanced at the clock. It flashed 5:36 am; in little red letters.

Sighing Kagome shuffled over to her bathroom to start her morning routine. She showered brushed her teeth and walked over to her closet opening the sliding door and peering inside. She grabbed a mini leather skirt with safety pins && chains on it, she pulled that on over a pair of ripped fishnets. She decided on a black corset with electric blue stitching && laces and slid on a pair of her knee high platform boots with buckles to finish the look. She never took off the millions of bracelets she had on her wrists, but added a thin silk ribbon choker the same blue as the lacing in the corset around her neck. A beautiful silver moon pendant encrusted with dozens of small crystals dangled from the ribbon around her neck. Her makeup was a simple cat/smoky eye.

Finally she moved onto her hair. She had never dyed her hair a day in her life but for some reason, no matter how she cut it, it always ended up in the same fashion. A slivery-white gradually darkened to an electrifying turquoise that kept darkening until the tips of it looked as if they had been dipped in black ink and that's just how it grew. Her Grandma use to tell her it was a gift from the gods. Her hair meant she was special according to her grandma, but Kagome had never believed her. She was always made fun of and shunned because of it. Now she didn't really care as much, but rather liked how her hair grew. She cut it in layers and each layer grew the same as the rest just a shorter or longer version of black, blue, and white.

Deciding just to straighten it she went down to the kitchen to make breakfast before her father awoke. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen she decided it was time to get Kaito up for school. Picking up her fathers breakfast tray she quietly walked up the stairs and into his room. She placed the tray on his bedside table for him to have when he woke up. Peering around her fathers slumbering form she could just barely make out a head full of brunette hair sticking out from under the blanket.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and walked back down the hall into her room. Kai was sprawled out on the bed, his head and arm dangling off the side while the rest of his body was tangled up in the sheets. Drool was hanging out of the side of his mouth and Kagome almost died laughing. Pulling out her phone she snapped a picture of him before walking over to wake him up. **(teehee, ive walked in on my brother like this before:3)**

"Kai ? C'mon its time to get up." Kai's snores grew louder before he mumbled something sleepily under his breath that Kagome couldn't decipher. "ugh, Kaito its 6:48 hun you hafta get up now." Slowly he opened his ice blue eyes to stare up at her.

"Kai still sweepy" he said and rolled over onto his stomach.

"I know baby, it's ok" Not having the heart to ruin his peaceful dreams Kagome grabbed his little Gir book bag and packed it with a change of clothes, socks, sneakers, and some of his toys. She put on a leather jacket and slung his book bag along with her own over her shoulder. Then she grabbed her transformers blanket and wrapped it around Kai before picking up his small two yr old body and walking out the door.

Checking her phone Kagome saw she had about 20 mins to spare after she dropped Kai off at daycare so she stopped in a small café for a caramel frappe. There were mostly high school students in here since it was so early and so close to school. On her way up to the counter she passed a table with a group of kids and something caught her eye. She glanced back and noticed a familiar head of silver hair. "Inuyasha…"

It came out as a breathless whisper. Her heart stopped and crashed against her rib cage before it started up again, beating almost too rapidly. This could NOT be happening.

He was still flawless, his broad shoulders and strong jaw gave him a powerful look but the roundness of his cheeks and relaxed posture displayed otherwise. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be able to run her fingers through that thick head of silver hair and rub those amazingly adorable ears.

Said ears swiveled in her direction as if they knew she was thinking about them, his whole head followed the movement of his ears and Kagomes breath caught in her throat. This was probable what she missed most about him. The way his eyes, twin pools of molten amber, seemed to stare into her soul setting fire to her very being yet cool her raging heart all in one glance. He smiled and a fang poked out from behind his lips in a broad animal like grin.

On the inside Kagome was a mess but years of practice had hardened her on the outside and she blankly stared back. Amused amber orbs racked over her seeming to like what he saw. Kagome's own unique eyes, one being ice blue but the other a silver/gray color, tore away from his knee weakening gaze. She placed them on the blonde cashier who looked to be in her early 20's.

"Can I have a regular sized caramel frappe ?" Kagome asked quietly.

The blonde stared at her curiously before asking "Will that be all ?" Kagome shook her head. "Ok that's $3.86." Kagome handed her a five and the woman gave her back $1.14.

"Here's your frappe have a nice day." and with that Kagome walked over to a stool by the window and decided to discretely analyze the group of people her silver haired doggy-boy had befriended in this strange city.

Other than him there was another boy sitting next to him with stunning violet eyes. His face was softer than her doggy eared boys but he had this natural smirk on that screamed self confidence. His hair was choppy and black, it came to just about his shoulders. His body was built much like Inuyasha's and she could tell even with them sitting down they were both around 6 ft.

Both boys were wearing black skinny jeans, but the violet eyed boys had buckles as opposed to the rips and chains on her doggy boy. A red shirt clung fittingly to Inuyasha's chest as if teasing her to find out what lay beneath. Violet eyed boy had on a deep purple shirt that hung on his frame much like his friends except his had writing on it. Kagome squinted her eyes to read the words "I wanna find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of YOUR tootsie-pop." Kagome scoffed at the clever innuendo. Worn out combat boots adorned there feet.

There were three girls with them. The first girl looked beautiful to Kagome, she had long brown hair with pink highlights that was layered but pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a warm hazel and her smile was friendly. She looked to be about 5'5 and her body was toned in a way that showed she was a fan of sports. She was wearing pink and black plaid tripp pants with straps and zippers. Her shirt was a loose pink tank that said

"nobody's ugly after 2am" in black letters, and she was sporting black Vans. The next girl had fiery red and black hair that was pulled up into 2 ponytails on top of her head **(we all know who this is :P). **The hair in the ponytails was teased to add volume and heir bangs hung straight down over her eyes instead of to the side. Her eyes were a vibrant green that combined with her small nose, thin lips, and pointy ears gave her an pixie-ish look . She was wearing a tight green belly shirt under a loose black fishnet shirt. Her pants were black and baggy so they hung low on her hips, a sliver handcuff belt made sure not too low. Black sneakers peeked out from the bottom of her pants.

The last girl had an excited childish air about her. Her jet black hair draped over her shoulders and reached about mid back. It was cut straight across, her bangs were cut in the same fashion as the girl with green eyes. This girls eyes were indecisive on weather they wanted to be brown or blue, they shone brightly when her full lips parted as she smiled widely at Inuyasha. She was wearing a short black dress that puffed out at the bottom which reached a little above her knees. The top was fashioned like a corset with orange ribbon lacing it together. The dress had long sheer sleeves that wrapped around her middle finger. She wore wide fishnet stockings and laced up platform boots. She looked like a doll.

After analyzing the group Kagome glanced at her phone. It read 7:21 so she decided to head to school. Sliding on her black leather jacket she grabbed her book bag and frappe and headed to the door.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the café and immediately located his friends. Not that they were hard to find what with everyone at the table wearing black. As Inuyasha got closer he noticed Miroku was sporting a red handprint on his face and staring off into space while Sango had turned her face away to hide her blush and mumbling angrily under her breath. Inuyasha slumped down into a chair and gave Ayame an exasperated look.

"Don't ask." was the wolf yokai's quick answer to the question Inuyasha was about to ask. Rin giggled as Sango whirled around to face the group.

"That damn hentai cant keeps his hands to himself for 5 minutes !" she cried out bringing Miroku out of his dream like state. " But Sango, it's all the hand ! I cant control it, it has a mind of it's own." Sango was about to retort when she noticed something out the corner of her eye. Glancing over she saw a girl staring at Inuyasha with wide eyes, well to be more exact she was staring at his ears. Sango smirked and turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"Hey Yash, there's a girl checking out your ears behind you." Yash gave Sango a weird look before turning around only to gaze into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. One was arctic blue but the other was silver and it felt as if with one look she could pierce through his soul. Yash smiled widely at her but her gaze suddenly hardened, her crystal clear eyes turned dark and the shock in her face was replaced by a cold cool mask void of all emotion. Yash's smile faded to a look of concern before she turned to the cashier and quietly placed her order.

"She must be new, ive never seen her around before." Rin's child like voice pulled his attention back to the group. "Yeah, most likely. I feel bad for her, its senior year and she just moved here. She probably had to leave all her friends and not only that but any new friends she makes wont last long since most people are leaving for college." Ayame sympathized with the girl.

"Her eyes…" everyone turned to inuyasha at his quiet statement. He was looking off into space with a shocked and curious expression on his face. "Yash what are you talking about ?" Miroku looked oddly at is friend and shook his arm pulling him back to reality.

"Did you guys look at her eyes?" they all looked at each other puzzled by their friends sudden change in behavior. "No we were watching your face, what about her eyes ?" asked Sango.

"They were so empty, like she couldn't feel anything. They were such a unique color but they were so guarded and dark. I swear ive seen her somewhere before" The group glanced back at her out the corner of their eyes and she was looking out the window. "She looked so alone" Yash said watching her a little longer.

"I think Yash has a crush" Ayame teased making Rin grin toothily.

"Keh" Yash sneered. He checked his phoned and noticed it was 7:21. "Let's start walking" Yash said standing up and grabbing his bag and everyone else followed suit.

"Hey, that girl is leaving too. Why don't we ask her if she wants to walk with us ?" Asked Rin pointing to the back of the mysterious girl. "Already on it" replied Sango while walking over to the girl. Sango tapped her shoulder and the girl turned around, her eyes shocking Sango silent for a moment and she heard small gasps coming from a few of her friends behind her. This girl was beautiful. But it was her eyes that shocked them. Yash was right they were so un earthily yet so dull and lifeless. Immediately Sango had a strong urge to hold this girl even though she was a stranger. But she opted for a hand shake instead. "Hi im Sango, and you are ?" she said holding her hand out.

After a moment or so of staring at Sango with those eyes she grasped her hand lightly. "Kagome" she said quietly, her facial expression never changing.

"Are you new here ?" Kagome just nodded her head yes. Sango was starting to fidget under the never wavering gaze Kagome was pinning her with. "Do you want to walk with us? Its better than walking alone" Sango gestured to her group of friends who were chatting with each other waiting for Sango.

Fear flashed across Kagome's eyes, but as quickly as it had come it was gone. Sango almost missed it. "C'mon it'll be fun." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand to drag her over to the group and almost dropped it when she didn't feel Kagome move. Gripping it tighter she dragged Kagome over to the group. "This is Rin, Ayame, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Guys this is Kagome." Various forms of hello greeted her. Kagome just nodded her recognition at them.

Kagome's hands were suddenly clasped within the warm hands of another. Instinctively she clamped her eyes closed and shrunk away from the physical contact. Immediately her hands were released and she opened her eyes to find 4 pairs of eyes watching her with concerned looks and one pair that looked sorry. Inuyasha had Miroku by his T-shirt and she figured that's why he let go.

"Are you ok ?" Asked Rin. Her Innocent eyes wide with worry. Kagome nodded her head and fisted her hands in front of her before putting her head down and quietly mumbling her apologies.

"Well might as well get to school" sighed Ayame still giving Kagome concerned glances out the corner of her eye. Everyone nodded their agreement before they headed out to school. Five minds were thinking along the same lines _'something's not right, and im going to figure out what', _

The sixth had a different thought flying through her head _'this isn't going to end well'_.

_**name translation: KAITO= OCEAN SOAR 3**_

_**this is my first story im posting on fanfic :) im really excited and all of you guys opinions matter to me so please review and tell me what you think ! i just want a few reviews so i know that people actually noticed my story, then ill post more chapters && if you guys like this story that will be my motivation to post more sooooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**_

_**~sayonora !**_


	2. Chapter 2

im sorry i havnt updated guys x( i left my laptop at my bestfriends house and have yet to get it back but as soon as i do ill post another chapter for you ! thank you to "_**your doggy boy"**_&& _**"Sango37"** _for reviewing it really means alot to me ! ill try and get it back asap :) until then please be patient ?

_**~love,**_

_** Kimmi3**_

_**sayonora :)**_


End file.
